Tsukino Akari
by Jaaku Tenshi
Summary: Language and violence. I'm not good at summaries, so I'm not gonna put one. You'll hafta read to find out. Please R&R.


Tsukino Akari (Moon Illumination)  
By: Ja'aku Tenshi   
Konnichi wa minna! Watashi wa Ja'aku Tenshi (Wicked Angel). Please enjoy my story! The words in italics will be translated at the bottom.  
Hajimeru (Prologue):  
Usagi glared at the sun from inside her room. The dark curtains on her window were hanging slightly open, a result of the air conditioning. She'd already tried to close it, but she couldn't without the sun hitting her arm. And that hurt. She rubbed her arm where she'd been burned. It would heal quickly, but it still hurt. The light in the room changed from yellow to orange, then slowly dimmed. 'Finally.' Usagi thought. She reached out and closed the curtain, making sure their were no cracks were sun could pass through. A few more minutes passed until she was sure it was dark outside. Then, she left the small house to hunt. Her skin was abnormally pale since she hadn't fed well the previous night. She'd been preoccupied then. She saw a figure standing just outside her neighborhood.   
"Wufei!" She said. "So nice to see you. What brings you all the way out here?"  
He shot her a cold look. "Shove it, kyuketsuki. Yui wants you."  
She raised an eyebrow. "And he couldn't come get me his self? He had to send a ningen to get me?" She asked.  
Wufei ignored her comment. "He was busy. Now, are you coming, or do I have to tell Yui his omocha doesn't know how to follow orders?"  
Usagi scowled. "What's to stop me from killing you right now?" She asked. "I haven't fed yet, and you'd be a perfect meal."  
Wufei didn't look worried. "You wouldn't kill me." He said.   
"Oh?" She asked simply. "Care to find out?" Her hand shot out and grabbed his neck. She opened her mouth, revealing two fangs. Before she could bite into him, she stopped. "See, I could've sucked you dry and you couldn't have done anything about it. It's a pity Hiiro likes you so much. I'm sure you'd taste pretty good." She released his neck and Wufei backed up.   
"Come on." He said coldly. "The others will wonder what took so long."  
"Fine. Lead the way." She said simply. He turned and led her towards the subway station that would take them into town. They shoved their way through the crowd of people on their way home and squeezed onto a train just as the door closed. Usagi grabbed a rail as the car shot off. She knew the way to Hiiro's house. His spacious mansion was located in one of the richer neighborhoods. She saw Wufei looking at her. He was still pissed off because he'd been beaten by a girl. She smile at him, causing him to scowl at her. By the time the train stopped at their stop, it was almost empty. She and Wufei left the station and emerged into the street. For another twenty minutes, they walked until they entered the area Hiiro lived in. His house was one of the first ones. A man opened the door before they could knock.  
"Hey Usa!" The man said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in forever! You didn't come by the bar last night."  
Usagi didn't return his cheer. "Duo, I'm here to see Hiiro. Where is he?"  
Duo's face fell. "Hiiro's in a crappy mood right now. You sure you wanna go in there?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Usagi said. "Is he in the front living room?" Duo nodded.  
"But be warned. He's not happy." He said. "I'm gonna get out of here. If you're still in one piece when you get done, come on down to the bar." He said.  
Usagi just nodded and walked down the hallway to the living room. The door was closed, and she knocked before opening it. Hiiro sprung up as soon as she entered.  
"What the hell is this?" He asked angrily as he threw a newspaper at her. She caught it easily and read the front page article.  
Girl Found Dead in Alley  
Late last night, a young girl was found laying dead in an alley behind a local nightclub. Her body was covered in bruises, as though she'd been fighting. But, more puzzling, were two holes on her neck. An autopsy revealed her neck had been broken and her body drained of almost all blood. Police suspect it was an attack by a vampire cult. The girl's identity has not yet been released. Police are searching for a young woman with blond, waist length hair and blue eyes seen nearby at the time of the crime. If you have any information, please contact the police.  
Usagi put the paper down and looked up at Hiiro. "Well?" He asked. "Care to explain?"  
Usagi took a deep breath. He was seriously pissed off. "She challenged me." She said. "I was on my way to meet up with Duo and she saw me. I couldn't deny a straight challenge, especially with one of Treize's fledglings. It would be dishonorable."  
Hiiro calmed down a bit. "So it was one of Treize's bitches. Figures. But that's no excuse. Why didn't you cover up the kill?"  
"I heard someone coming and took off before I could get caught." She said. "Come on, Hiiro. Don't get mad at me. You'd have done the same thing."  
Hiiro sat down on the couch and sighed. He couldn't stay angry at her for long. It was one of his few weaknesses, and she knew it. "Fine. But if you get arrested, I'm not helping."  
Usagi smiled and went over to him. "Arigato Hiiro-kun." She said. She kissed him gently before saying, "I'm going to feed. Are you coming with me?"  
Hiiro looked at his kanojo. She was wearing tight, black pants with a black shirt and had her long hair in a braid. He couldn't turn her down, especially when she smiled like that. "Fine." He said.  
She smiled delightedly and pulled him up. "Come on then. I'm starving." She said. She pulled him out of the house and to his black Mercedes-Benz. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. They both climbed in and Hiiro drove off towards one of their favorite nightclubs. The road was jammed with cars, but he found a spot and parked. She spotted Duo's car up ahead. This club was a popular hangout for all sorts of immortals. They roamed around the front of the building for a few minutes until a couple came out. As they walked to their car, Usagi and Hiiro sneaked up behind them. Before they knew it, the two humans were having their blood drained. Usagi let go of her victim, a young woman in her mid twenties, just as Hiiro did. Both humans were alive but unconscious. Usagi bit her tongue and put some blood on her finger. She wiped the blood over the puncture wound and watched as the holes healed instantly. She wiped the blood off and left the woman. Hiiro followed her and they went into the club. Both were refreshed from the meal. They walked in and Hiiro went up to the bar to get drinks. Usagi walked around the club and spotted Duo dancing with some chick. He sensed her presence nearby and looked up. Once he spotted her, he said something to the girl and left the dance floor.   
"So, you're still alive. Did you drag Hiiro out here?" Duo asked.  
Usagi nodded. "Yeah. He's getting me a beer." She said. "Who's the girl?"  
"Oh, um... I think her name's Katie or Carrie or something. She's new here." He said.  
Usagi rolled her eyes. She saw Hiiro coming with the bottles and signaled him over. He handed her a beer. "We've got trouble." He said. Usagi and Duo both gave him questioning looks. "Treize is here." He said. "And he wants to talk to you." He said to Usagi.  
"Oh man. I thought I had at least another night. I hope that bakayaro I killed wasn't too important to him." She said. "Where is he?"  
Hiiro pointed over to the door, where Treize was standing. He was watching her with hateful eyes. "He won't be stupid enough to start a fight in public." He said.  
Usagi took a sip of beer and handed the bottle to Duo. The alcohol in the drink had no effect on her body. It didn't hurt her, either. She cautiously approached Treize. The man was much more powerful than she was and a good thousand years older. Usagi herself was only four hundred years old. Treize had the appearance of a man in his late twenties. As she came close, he spoke.  
"I heard you're the one that killed Sara." He said.  
"It depends. Was Sara a young girl with short black hair?"  
Treize nodded. "That was her. Why did you kill her?"  
"She challenged me. I wasn't about to turn down a chance to kick the ass of one of your fledglings. She was much to weak, you know. You really should train your girls better. She didn't put up a very good fight." She said.  
Treize grew angrier with every word. When she finished, he was fuming. "You killed her on 'my' territory." He said. "You know the consequences of that."  
"Yare-yare." She said, throwing up her hands. "That law is almost as old as you are. No one's enforced territorial boundaries since the colonies were built." She said. She decided to push it a little further. "Besides. What are you gonna do about it? Punish me?"  
That pushed Treize over the edge. He'd already been pissed off over loosing one of his favorite girls, and this bitch wasn't going to get away with it. In the blink of an eye, he raised his fist and punched her. She crumpled to the ground with a small cry, but was up just as quick. Using all her power, she threw him into the DJ station. The music cut off as the wires were ripped out and everyone looked up to see what had happened. Treize climbed out of the broken tables and equipment and approached her. She punched him, but he blocked and squeezed her wrist. He threw her into a wall. The bodyguard decided to interfere just then, but Treize took him out without a thought.  
Hiiro had been talking to Duo when he the music went out. He looked up and saw Treize and Usagi fighting. "Kuso." He said under his breath. "Come on Duo."  
The two pushed through the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the fight. Hiiro quickly stepped in between the fight and looked at Treize. He had a bruise forming on his face and looked exhausted. "She got you pretty good, didn't she?" He asked.  
Treize just glared at him. "You'd better watch her. I'm going to get her back for this." He said. He left the bar, people forming a path to get out of his way.  
Hiiro turned and looked at Usagi. She had a bruise on her cheek and was breathing heavily. He went up to her and helped her towards the door. "We'd better follow his example and get out of here." He said quietly. "O genki desu ka?"  
"Daijobu." She responded.  
Duo came up on her other side and said, "Someone called the police. They're on their way. We need to go, now." He took off ahead of them.  
Hiiro nodded. "I'm going to take you to my place. Duo knows to go there. Once the police get the reports, they'll put two and two together and figure out that you're the girl from last night. WE need to get out of town, and fast. Wufei won't want to go with us, so I'll have him arrange everything while we pack. I'm not sure where to go, though."  
Usagi brightened. "I've got the perfect place. It's far away and it's perfect for those of us that speak Japanese." She said.  
"I should have figured you'd suggest Tokyo." He said. "We might as well. Besides, we haven't been there in almost a century."   
  
The next day...  
Usagi stretched as the plane touched down on the runway. Even in a first class seat, twelve hours on a plane was way too long. "The sun is up here. I can feel it." She said.  
Hiiro, who was sitting next to her, nodded. "It should be dark in a little while, though. That meal back home wasn't very filling. I'm hungry."  
"I agree." Duo said from the seat behind them. The fasten seat belt sign went off and they stood up. "I didn't get to eat last night. What with the fight and all." He pulled his bag from the overhead compartment.  
"Wufei arranged for a car to pick us up at seven. It'll be dark by then." Hiiro said. He looked at his watch. "We have about half an hour."  
Usagi grabbed the duffel bag she'd packed and walked down the aisle. "I don't believe I had to bring these clothes." She complained. "We're going to have to go shopping while we're here."  
Hiiro and Duo exchanged a look as they de-boarded the plane. "She hasn't changed much in four hundred years." Duo remarked.  
  
Owari (End)  
All right. That's the prologue. I'm sorry it was so short. It also wasn't very interesting, but it got everything going. Yes, I realize some people are very OOC. Sorry bout that. The next chapter will be better. Please review!!!  
Translations:  
kyuketsuki- vampire  
ningen- human/ mortal  
omocha- toy  
kanojo- girlfriend  
Yare-yare- goodness!  
O genki desu ka- Are you all right?  
Daijobu- I'm okay  



End file.
